


New Year's Festival

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei has duties and obligations and it seems like some people are determined to make him miss out on them.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Lo'lo/Ren Kouha, Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei, Ren Kouen/Myron Alexius
Kudos: 11
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	New Year's Festival

**Author's Note:**

> festival week~

Koumei looked around. It had been quite the time for the past several days, but the New Year's Festival was going strong. Kou was more prosperous than it had been since the civil war, and everyone was celebrating hard. Alcohol was flowing freely, people were out and happy in the streets. Tonight, the year finally rolled over.

"Koumei!"

And there was someone who was enjoying the alliance they had made on the side with Reim. Koumei turned to see Muu coming along, dressed in red with the rest of them.

"Sir Muu, it's nice to see you," Koumei said. 

"Nice to see you, too. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year. Why are you here?"

"I asked if I could come celebrate with all of you."

"I see. We're glad to have you. Will you be joining us at the banquet?"

"I will be. I'm looking forward to it."

"It's a somewhat solemn and boring affair. Practicing the proper traditions without mistake is important to usher in luck and wealth."

"Would you rather skip out?"

"I can't. I am the second son. It would be too noticeable if I wasn't there."

"Pretend you're sick. You're good at that, right?" 

"I am, but I really shouldn't. My presence will be expected, and it may alarm Empress Kougyoku if I was not present."

"I see. Well, I'll see you later," Muu said, turning and walking away. Koumei did not trust that.

His fears were proven correct later when he was being dressed for the banquet.

"Hey! You're half-dressed, right? Looking normal without all the obvious ornamentation," Muu said, coming up beside Koumei's servants. He looked over.

"That is so. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm kidnapping you." Muu picked him up. The servants didn't stop him.

"You can't do that!" Koumei shouted. He beat on Muu's back and kicked to be let go.

"Can do it~ Got permission from the Empress herself."

"You can't be serious." Koumei called Kougyoku.

"I already know what you're going to say, brother, and yes, I authorized him taking you out to the city for tonight. I only wish I could go, myself," she said, chuckling. Koumei sighed and hung up, submitting to his fate.

Muu chuckled. "You really do need a night off, Mei."

"I know." How could he resist when Muu called him that? "Let me down. Let's go."

Muu smiled and set him down, then held his hand as they took a carpet down to the city. Everyone was in lucky red and on foot. They put their carpet in the carpet daycare, then wandered through the brightly lit streets as the festival took off. Everyone was celebrating in family pods and talking with each other. It was... nice.

It was really nice, and it made him miss his family.

This year, Kougyoku had mentioned cutting off the celebration banquet before midnight so they could gather as a family and watch the fireworks together. He really wanted that, more than anything. It would be like when they were children and allowed to leave early, when they would take naps before midnight so they could see the fireworks as they rolled out. He could remember years when Hakuren nearly fell off the roof, when Hakuyuu snuck dumplings out for them. He remembered spitting out a pork one because it was unbearable to eat.

"What are you thinking about?" Muu asked.

"Nothing," Koumei said. 

"Awfully big smile for nothing."

"Was I smiling?"

"Yeah." Muu smiled at him, and Koumei looked away.

"I was remembering old new year celebrations. I used to go up on the roof with my cousins and siblings."

"Really? Was that before or after you got your fear of falling?"

"I've always been afraid of falling."

"I'll cure you of that fear."

"Why, so I won't be afraid of falling for you?"

"You got it!" Muu grinned. Koumei stared at him, then chuckled and looked around. Their hands fell into each other as they walked along.

There was a puppet show with Kougyoku being represented. It showed her taming a great beast through kindness. Koumei smiled, glad this was the representation she was getting. Muu also smiled, though it was more at Koumei than the show.

They saw people selling food and got some, some simple games set up to play for cute prizes. One of them had a tea set with pigeons painted on the outside. Koumei stopped short when he saw it. The game itself was just knocking over bottles, so Muu went up and knocked them over easily, winning the tea set.

"Here ya go!" he said, handing it to Koumei after it was packed into a box. Koumei held it.

"Thank you," he said, smiling softly. Koumei didn't need the tea set at all. Lord only knew that the castle had plenty of them. Still, it was a nice gift, and now he had something to keep in his corner of the library.

The two of them walked around more. Koumei munched on fried food, held a sparkler, then a pinwheel. Muu held the tea set for him. As midnight drew nearer, his eyes kept drawing back to the castle.

"Wanna head back?" Muu asked.

"I do."

And so they did. They returned to carper daycare and got Muu's, then headed to the Forbidden City. Koumei showed his face to get them back inside. Muu sniffed out his family, and it turned out they were all gathered top-side. The two of them landed to hang out with them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Muu asked. Koumei stepped off the carpet and onto the roof, sitting next to Kouen. Hakuryuu and Judar were on the other side with Hakuei. Kougyoku settled next to him, and Kouha on the other side of her. Muu sat behind him as Lo'lo and Myron hopped up.

Fireworks were sent off at a rhythmic pace to count down.

"10!" Hakuryuu and Judar were already watching each other.

"9!" Kouha was in Lo'lo's lap.

"8!"

"What's going on?" Myron asked.

"7!"

"New Year's kisses~"

"6!" Myron slid down to Kouen's side and smiled up at him.

"5!" Koumei felt Muu come in behind him.

"4!" His arms slid around Koumei's waist.

"3!" Koumei took a deep breath to prepare himself as Muu leaned into his face.

"2!" It was whispered against his ear, sending a thrill through him.

"One," they whispered together. Koumei turned on the last beat, as the year rolled over.

"Happy New Year!" they all shouted. Then Muu kissed him deeply. Koumei closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"Muu," he whispered.

"Happy new year, Mei."

**Author's Note:**

> so i realized i accidentally left my outline notes on this one aldnsjdjssja


End file.
